ultimateallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Church
The Holy Church (聖堂教会, Seidō kyōkai), also referred simply as "the Church", is a international religious organization apparently styled after the real Roman Catholic Church. It is a powerful faction in the Nasuverse, with several important characters in the games being its active or former members. It appears to coexist peacefully with the Mage's Association, though this seems to not have always been the case. They sometimes act as an arbitrary power in the Mage's Association's internal disputes like the Holy Grail Wars. The Thaumaturgical Theory of the Church, in form of its Holy Sacraments, is the most widespread and well stabilized in the world. Activities The Church holds a great level of animosity towards Vampires. There is no great reason for specifically hunting them down with such fervency other than that they are a group that only likes humans. Beings that are not human can be controlled, so they don't need to be made into enemies. They can coexist with completely different races, but Vampires are beings born from humans. They carry the possibility of "infection" to other humans, so they are treated like diseases that need to be cut off. The Church mainly began to take this view with the founding of the Burial Agency, as it was created for the very purpose of killing them. If they don't take such a stance, it has no real reason to exist. As their faith is very shallow, they have a necessity to affirm the importance of their roles. That same stance continued to escalate within the Church since then. Known Members *Caren Hortensia *Ciel *Eiri Fumizuka *Kirei Kotomine *Risei Kotomine *Narbareck (co-founder of the Burial Agency) *Merem Solomon *Michael Roa Valdamjong (excommunicated after becoming a vampire). *Mr. Dawn. *Riesbyfe Stridberg *Sancraid Phahn (false allegiance, his true loyalty lies with the Templars) *Yuika Suse *Shirou Kotomine Artifacts *Alien Stomach World *'Black Keys' (黒鍵, Kokken) are charms used by agents of the Church to repel demons. They take the form of long rapier-like swords (although they are generally thrown as a dagger or used to stab opponents). They are considered to be symbolic and have weak attack power, but its attack power is still enough to pierce through concrete walls. The amount of skill required to properly wield them causes the Black Keys not to be used often. They excel at interfering with and damaging spiritual phenomena rather than damaging them physically. The effect on beings like Servants is minimal but they are very effective against the creatures that are being hunted down by the Church, like the Dead Apostles. If they hit the shadow of a target, the target will be unable to move their body, leaving them to the mercy of the black key's wielder. It could also be used to track down and seal or injure a target until its wielder tells it to stop doing so, or unless it is destroyed or neutralized by an outside force. Expert Executors are capable of materializing the blades by passing prana through an object, such as pages of a bible, allowing them to carry and conceal hundreds of hilts at a time. This practice falls category of sacraments rather than thaumaturgy. They are used by Ciel and Kirei Kotomine. *'Keys of Providence' (摂理の鍵, Setsuri no Kagi) are types of Conceptual Weapons used for purification, which is the forcing of natural laws onto the vampire and baptizing their flesh to turn them back into ash. They open the structure of physical body and lock it back into its original form if the target was a Catholic during their human life, or if they have devoured or sucked the blood of a Catholic. They lack much of an effect if they were not Catholic, on the other hand, they will have some effect on a Christian vampire even if the user is a non-Christian. If both are believers of the faith, their power is absolute. Black Keys are types of Keys of Providence. *'Holy Shrouds' (聖骸布, Seigaifu) are cloths used to wrap around the remains of saints. Kotomine owns the Shroud of Martin and Caren Hortensia owns the Shroud of Magdalene. Archer's cloak is also made from a Holy Shroud. *'Scriptures' (聖典, Seiten) are powerful Conceptual Weapons that have only been granted to a few selected Executors. Kirei Kotomine believes weapons of this level could potentially allow a person to defeat a Heroic Spirit. The holy shield Gamaliel is used by Riesbyfe Stridberg and the Seventh Holy Scripture is used by Ciel. Category:Group & Organizations Category:Melty Blood Category:M.U.G.E.N